


A Perfect World

by JoshPupWrites



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, friends to lovers au, its honestly just full on straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites





	A Perfect World

You threw open the bedroom door and immediately launched yourself down onto the bed, dropping your bookbag somewhere along the way. You had told your mom you were going over to Seungmin’s to study, but the both of you knew that wasn’t going to happen. It was already past dinner anyway—there was zero chance of any studying from you.

“Why is summer not here yet?”  you whined, voice muffled by the blankets.

“Well, hello to you too,” Seungmin said, turning from where he sat at his desk to look at you. “We only have another month (y/n), you can make it.” 

You let out another groan in return and Seungmin only shook his head before turning back to his work.

“What are you doing?” you asked, pushing yourself off the bed to walk over to peer over his shoulder.

“Homework,” he replied bluntly.

“This late at night with one month of school left? You’re _too_ good of a student Seungmin. Let’s go out and get ice cream instead!” you said, already pulling at his chair to get him out.

“Why’d you come over if you weren’t going to study? And we probably have some here,” Seungmin said absentmindedly.

“But that’s not the same! We have to go out and get some!” you exclaimed, ignoring his previous comment. Seungmin only rolled his eyes, but before he knew it, he was following you out the door.

“Bye Mrs. Kim!” you said with a wave. Seungmin’s mom waved from the kitchen, not even bothering to ask where the two of you were going. 

You and Seungmin had been neighbors since birth practically, so your friendship was stronger than any other friendship. You did and experienced everything together when you were younger—from losing your first tooth, to watching Seungmin get his first girlfriend. The two of you were in the same class all throughout elementary school, but when middle school rolled around and the two of you were funneled into a bigger school, you were separated. You watched as Seungmin found his own group of eight other boys, and you watched him become one of the most popular kids in school. Middle school was hard and awkward for everyone, and that was no different for you and Seungmin. Seungmin always acted weird at school, but when the two of you got off the bus stop together and walked home, he would go back to his normal self around you. You had cried to your mom about it many times, and she helped you understand the pains of middle school and assured you that once you got to high school, things might change. 

Sure enough, your freshman year of high school, Seungmin slowly started to change. To be fair, you didn’t give him much of an option, but he also didn’t push you away when you showed up by his locker to talk or sat down with him at lunch. He slowly introduced you to his friends, and before you knew it, his friends were yours, too. You teased him when he got his first girlfriend but were always quick to help him find something to wear to his next date or give him good things to talk about. You were there for him when he had his first break up and spent the whole night eating ice cream and binge watching all his favorite movies. Seungmin was like a brother to you, but at the same time he felt like something more. Something you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

“Want your usual?” Seungmin asked as he opened the door, and you nod.

“Yup. I’ll go get a table.” You responded, and head towards your usual spot. You sat yourself down at a little table next to a big tree out front of the ice cream shop. Pretty fairy lights ran back and forth between a few poles standing in front of the building, creating a cutesy Pinterest-perfect look. Spring had finally come, and with each passing day the weather was slowly getting warmer. Today had been a particularly warm day, and even with the sun gone you still felt fine in short sleeved shirt and jeans. Seungmin soon arrived with two bowls of ice cream. He sat down opposite of you and slid yours across the table. You happily accepted it and took a bite into it, squealing a little as the cold dessert melted in your mouth.

“Oh man, I’ve been craving this…” You said as you took another bite.

“You’ve got to get a boyfriend so the two of you can come get ice cream and I don’t have to keep getting dragged along here.” Seungmin declared, taking a bite of his ice cream as well.

“No, that wouldn’t be the same. And besides, I know you secretly like coming with me.” You said, pointing at him with your spoon fully loaded with ice cream. And then, he proceeded to be exceedingly _rude_.

Seungmin leaned forward and ate the ice cream straight from your spoon.

“Whatever you say.” He said with an impish smile and his mouth full of _your_ ice cream. He sat back down with a smug look on his face. You glared at him and tried to make a reach for his bowl of ice cream.

“Not for you.” He said, pulling the ice cream from your reach.

“That’s not fair! You had some of mine!” you exclaimed.

“I paid for both of them, so technically, they’re both mine.” Seungmin declared, taking a victorious bite of his ice cream.

“Whatever…” you mumbled as Seungmin laughed.

“Oh, look who it is!” You heard someone sing. You turned to see Jisung walking towards you.

“Oh, hey, Jisung!” You said with a wave.

“You two out on a date?” he questioned, coming to a stop next to your table.

“As if…” Seungmin said with a chuckle. For some reason Seungmin’s comment made your heart hurt a little. You’re gaze faltered, and soon you couldn’t look anywhere but at your bowl of ice cream.

“Oof.” Jisung said with a wince.

“What are you doing here?” Seungmin questioned, ignoring Jisung’s previous comment.

“On a date.” Jisung answered, gesturing back to a girl standing near the door.

“Well don’t leave her all alone!” you exclaimed looking up from your ice cream to smile at the girl. You’d seen her around school before but never really talked with her, though she seemed pretty nice.

“Yes, mom.” Jisung said, causing the two of you to chuckle.

“Have fun on your date son!” You called as he walked away. Seungmin shook his head.

“I still don’t understand how you got so close with my friends…” he sighed.

“Hey, me and Jisung are tight.”

“You need to get your own friends, (y/n),” Seungmin declared.

“For your information, I have my own friends. They just aren’t as fun as your friends.” You stated. “Maybe I will go off and get myself a boyfriend so I don’t have to deal with your nagging anymore.” You joked. Usually Seungmin would have laughed and cracked a joke back, but he only let out a “tsk” and seemed to get even more gloomy than he was before.

“Did something happen today? You’re in such a bad mood.” You asked. Seungmin shook his head and took a bite of ice cream.

“Not really...” He answered. You looked at him, expression skeptical, but said nothing else on the topic. If Seungmin wanted to talk about it, he would. Something happened for sure though because this was not the smiley seungmin you knew. 

*****

The next day came all too quickly, and you begrudgingly walked into homeroom, your books balanced in one hand while the other hand clucked your much needed cup of coffee. You pulled your seat out and dropped your books onto the desk with a bang.

“Good morning,” Chan said, looking up from his phone.

“Morning,” You mumbled back, taking a big sip of your coffee.

“You really need to stop drinking so much coffee,” Chan said as he set his phone down.

“I’d _die_ without coffee.” You laughed as you slipped into your seat. Chan’s phone buzzed, catching both your attention.

“What’s Seungmin texting you about?” you asked, seeing that the contact read ‘Mr. Snail,’ a nickname the friend group had given him a long time ago.

“He’s having some girl troubles with someone he’s crushing on.” Chan answered as he picked up his phone and read Seungmin’s text.

“Really? With who?” you asked maybe a little too fast. Chan looked up, a smile clearly tugging on his lips.

“He won’t tell me. He hasn’t told you anything about this?”

“No…” you replied, your heart sinking a little. “Who tries to get with someone right before the school year ends?”

“It’s not like our lives end when school does. Why, are you worried that if Seungmin gets another girlfriend he’ll leave you alone all summer?” Chan questioned. You only looked at Chan and didn’t say anything. 

That wasn’t exactly the reason, but you only realized the real reason last night, it’s not like you could tell Chan right away. You didn’t want Seungmin to date someone, not because you didn’t want to be alone, but because  _ you _ liked Seungmin. You had finally realized all these weird feelings you’d been having for so long weren’t just some weird feelings, but it was the slow feeling of falling in love with your best friend.

“Hey, you can hang out with me and the rest of the boys if Seungmin ditches us.” Chan reassured.

“Sounds good.” You lied, offering a very fake looking smile. Chan grinned back, his smile knowing and sympathetic. He knew almost instantly what you were feeling, but he wasn’t going to say it out loud. You were well aware of the fact he knew too, so it suddenly became an unspoken fact between the two of you.

You pushed through the school day, your coffee barely helping at all. All your teachers were cramming in the last bits of their lessons, which was only causing you more stress. You were assigned yet another essay in your English class. Not long after your English class, you were assigned to a group project in history. You weren’t going to lie, you were less than pleased about the assignment, but at least your group wasn’t that bad. You sat down with Sanha and Minhyuk to plan out your project.

Sanha had gone to the same middle school as you, so the two of you knew each other pretty well. Minhyuk and Sanha met in high school and became good friends with a few other guys who’d already graduated.  Sure, it felt like you were third wheeling on the friendship a bit, but you’d rather group up with them instead of some ditzy group of girls in your history class.

“So, do we want to try and meet up sometime after school and just knock this all out in one day?” Minhyuk questioned.

“Is it really possible to get this project finished in one day? Didn’t the teacher say we would be working on this for the rest of the school year?” you questioned.

“If there’s a will, there’s a way.” Sanha said with a chuckle.

Right after school ended, the three of you made your way to the nearest coffee shop. You pulled out your laptop while the other two dumped out every paper they’ve ever received on the topic of history. 

“What the heck?” you mumbled as you looked down at the giant mess of papers. 

“What? We have to make a giant timeline of all of world history, you think we actually remember everything we learned this year?” Minhyuk questioned. 

“Have you guys ever heard of binders? Or maybe even folders?” you retorted. The two of them only laughed and continued to shuffle through their papers. 

Even after all three of you had consumed more coffee than anyone should ever consume in a week, let alone in one day, the project was nowhere near being finished. 

“I guess we can finish this up tomor—oh shit!” you yelled mid-sentence after seeing a million texts on your phone. You quickly unlocked your phone and began to read the messages, which all came from Seungmin. At first it was a question about one of your upcoming finals, then it was several texts questioning why you weren’t answering, after that, who even knows. 

Seungmin had lost it. 

“Is everything okay?” Minhyuk asked, both him and Sanha giving you concerned looks. 

“Oh, yeah, my friend just spammed me with dumb texts. I thought something was actually wrong,” you said with a chuckle as you slipped the rest of your books into your bag. Minhyuk offered to drive you home since he was already taking Sanha, and soon you were pulling up into your driveway. As soon as you got into your room and the door was shut you whipped out your phone and texted Seungmin.

 

**You:** _ hey, is everything okay? Srry i didnt answer i was working on a school project _

**Snail Boi:** _how long does it take to work on a project -_-_

**You:** _ its our class final, its gonna be long _

**Snail Boi:** _ pfft what happened to giving up for the rest of the year _

**You:** _ hey i’m just tryin to be a good student like u _

**Snail Boi:** _ keep telling yourself that :p  _

 

You stayed pretty busy with your school project, and Seungmin seemed to be focused on his own things, so there was a lull in your usual constant chatting with each other. It didn’t strike you as weird though. The last time you had texted with him, he seemed perfectly fine. And you’d had a lunch or two with him and the rest of the boys and he seemed to be the normal sunshine self. 

Your feelings for him had flipped like a lightswitch, one night you went to sleep wondering if there could be anything more than just friendship between you and him, and the next day, you were head over heels. You were determined to keep it hidden from everyone; your dumb crush wasn’t going to ruin the friendship between you and the boys, but most importantly with Seungmin. Chan seemed to think differently however. 

After classes had ended, Chan suddenly showed up next to your locker with a big smile on his face. 

“Oh, hey, Chan!” You said as you quickly slipped your books into your bag.

“So, when are you going to tell him?” Chan questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Tell who, what?” You asked, totally lost. 

“The one and only Kim Seungmin that you li-” Chan said before you quickly cut him off with the slam of your locker. 

“Chan, dont!” you hissed. Chan laughed and walked alongside you as the two of you made your way out of the building. 

“You can’t keep it hidden forever you know…” Chan started to say, “what if he really does get a girlfriend? You’ll be broken hearted.” 

“I’d rather be heart broken than ruin a lifelong friendship.” you declared as you pushed open the school door, squinting into the bright light. “Christ it’s hot.” you mumbled.

“It probably won’t ruin your friendship. You’ll never know until you try.” Chan said, a small smile tugging at his lips, something that went unnoticed by you. 

“I’ve got to go work on my history group project right now, but i’ll talk with you later?” you asked as you started heading in the other direction. Chan nodded and waved to you before heading towards his car. 

When you arrived at the usual coffee shop you, Minhyuk and Sanha all met up at and sat down at your usual table near the back corner of the shop. You already had your computer out and project pulled up by the time Minhyuk had arrived. 

“Where’s Sanha?” you questioned as Minhyuk sat down next to you. 

“He’s sick today, so it looks like its just the two of us working together.” Minhyuk explained. You nodded, and then the two of you set off to work. What type of teacher assigns such a hard assignment with summer so close. Everyone know student’s brains shut off when summer gets closer. You didn’t have the brain cells or motivation to work on this.

“How does this look?” you asked as you shifted your computer a little more to one side so Minhyuk could see. You had just spent hours working on everything, and it was nearly dark outside. Minhyuk leaned over, his shoulder just barely brushing against yours and started to give everything a once over. 

“Is that a period or a dot on your screen?” Minhyuk questioned, causing both of you to learn closer to the screen. 

“Um—” you began, only to be interrupted by a loud screeching of chair legs against floor. You looked up to see Seungmin standing at a table two away from yours, his chair pushed way out and his hands on the table, looking straight at you. Even from far away you could see his face was pale, but there was a fire in his eyes. 

A fire you hadn’t seen in a long time. 

It was the same fire you had seen once when a bully had pushed you down at the playground in middle school, and even though you and Seungmin barely talked he had come to your rescue faster than lightning. 

It was the same fire you had seen your freshman year of high school when some of the upper class guys started being a little too crass around you. 

Seungmin didn’t even blink, but stared straight into your eyes. His eyes flicked over to Minhyuk for a few seconds before he turned and stormed out of the coffee shop. 

“Hey, isn't that your friend? What’s wrong with him?” Minhyuk questioned, sitting up straighter. 

“I dont know…” you mumbled, “Minhyuk, would you mind if i left early? Something doesn’t seem right with him, and I think I should check on him.” 

Minhyuk agreed right away, and you quickly shoved your stuff into your bag and rushed out of the shop. You had to break into a run to catch up with him, and you were practically wheezing when you finally did reach him. You reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop, and man did he have a sour look on his face. 

“What’s wrong, Min?” you managed to ask between huffs of air. 

“Nothing. It looks like you got a boyfriend without telling me though.” Seungmin snapped. You stood up straight, even more confused than before. 

“No, that was one of my partners for my group project. How could I suddenly get a boyfriend if I haven’t had one my entire life? Also, if anyone's going to be ridiculed about not sharing their love life it should be you.” you said. 

“What do you mean by that?” Seungmin said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“You and Chan were texting about your ‘girl problems’. Since when did you start crushing on someone? Why didn’t you tell me something important like that?” you explained, a scowl growing on your face. 

“What? I-I can’t—” Seungmin stuttered a little to loud. “I couldn’t tell you because it was about you!” 

You blinked, once, twice. It felt like someone had sucked all the air from your lungs. His girl problems were...you? 

“Wait, so does that mean that I’m…your crush?” you asked barely above a whisper. Seungmin had turned beat red at this point, and you couldn’t say you weren’t getting flushed either. 

“Yeah…” he said, staring down at his feet. “I didn’t want to say anything because i didn’t want things to get awkward between us.” 

“That’s why i didn’t say anything either…” you replied, wringing your hands together nervously. 

“What? Wait, so you like me too?” Seungmin asked, his head shooting up to look you in the eyes. You shyly nodded. Wow you couldn’t remember the last time you felt so awkward in front of Seungmin. 

“How long have you liked me?” Seungmin asked, his voice clear and strong. You were worried your voice would crack with the first syllable you spoke. 

“Uh, probably a while, but I only just recently realized…” you explained. Seungmin let out a groan. 

“(Y/n), i’ve liked you for like a year now! Even all the guys knew!” He said, running his hands through his hair. You didn’t know what to say, honestly you brain was on overdrive with all this new information. 

It was okay though, because before you could think of anything to say, Seungmin wrapped you in the biggest, warming, most heart fluttering hug you’d ever experienced. You didn’t realize until then just how much you had wanted to hug him. Hesitantly, you wrapped your arms around him too, and just like that, everything in the world felt perfect. 


End file.
